Harry and Satoshi
by Y.A.O.I.F.T.W
Summary: So I am of the firm belief that Ash is grossly misrepresented in the anime & people need to start giving him more respect because that boy is actually a really talented trainer who knows what he's doing. So that's what this is, a competent/kick-ass Ash falling in love with Harry. PRE-SLASH. Like the others, it's a drabble so don't get too excited. Enjoy.


So I'm trying out different ways to make little line breaks. Sorry all my stuff is just thrown out there, I was bored and half asleep last night, I'll try to do better so it at least looks nicer.

I am a Pokémon fan, so of course I have a Harry/Satoshi idea (or two...we'll see). Once again, I just have these scenes in my head and needed to write them down so anything unanswered or anything that doesn't make sense, I'm sorry but I am not a writer and all changes were made just to suit my needs.

Last note, I do like to use Japanese names for personal amusement (not only to help myself remember them but also to justify when I want Harry to be called "Hari") but also because in some cases I like the Japanese name batter (like Citron/Clement or Eureka/Bonnie in this case)...however I do NOT know the all the Japanese names for the Pokémon so I'm ticking with their English names...and I realized I wasn't putting the Professor's names in Japanese...oh well.

O

Going once again with the "Harry falls through the veil" trope, this is during the battle at the Department of Mysteries so Harry is 15. Lets say a personified "Fate" asks what he wants, to go back to the battle, which can and will be won even without him, or go someplace where he can start over and find love and family. He chooses the later, ending up in the world of Pokémon.

I'm going to make Satoshi age a bit, so when the X & Y season rolls around (when Harry ends up in the world), Satoshi is 16 (Serena is 16, Citron is 15, and Eureka is 8). Satoshi has gone through everything in canon but retains information/rivals/friends/Pokémon/badges/Pokédex info/etc. Harry falls into the world somewhere near the outskirts of Lumiose City. Totally unaware of the world and unprepared to face the creatures in it, who are incredibly interested in the human who just came from nowhere and smells like the Earth (Harry's magic is still there and even more powerful/ambient/alive than it was in his own world). He wanders around, lost, injured, a bit scared, and totally confused about the strange creatures walking around with the people who are beginning to notice his state. Eventually he grows too tired, his injuries taking their toll, and he collapses in the street to the alarm of all the people and Pokémon around.

Satoshi has just made it to town and had been wandering around when he saw Harry stumble and fall and, being the Hero that he is, Satoshi goes to help. They (Pikachu is there of course) quickly carry Harry to the Pokémon Center near Professor Sycamore's lab. He spends a few days resting there, getting help from Nurse Joy and Blissey. He becomes acquaintances with some of the trainers who are at the center and is very interested in learning about the Pokémon. Satoshi coming by often to see if he was okay while trying to find Sycamore who is MIA at the moment. Satoshi goes through trying to fight the Lumiose City Gym and finds Citron and Eureka, battles Citron, Pikachu impressing them (I'm changing the order of the first few episodes for this).

When Harry wakes up, Satoshi and Pikachu are there, and they are shocked when he starts asking questions, unable to hold in his curiosity anymore. Thinking that nobody would believe the fact that he was from a different world, Harry went the amnesia rout, claiming he doesn't know how but he woke up in the middle of Lumios City, covered in wounds he didn't know how he got, where he came from, or what the Pokémon are (the only thing he says he remembers is his name because he's pretty sure he would have a hard time getting used to a new one). Filled with overwhelming concern and pity for the petite young man (Harry was 5'4'', curly/fly-away hair that framed his bright green eyes – no glasses, got rid of them in the world change apparently? – and freckles across the bridge of his nose cuz freckly!Harry gives me life) Nurse Joy gathered all the educational books on Pokémon she had in the Center and allowed him to stay in the Center as long as there weren't any emergencies that would require him giving up the room, and Harry got to studying, Satoshi offering to answer any questions Harry might have.

So Harry started studying, intending to learn as much as he could about his new world. He learned about the different continents and regions, Pokémon battles, coordination, fashion shows, companions, Pokémon types, evolution, care, pretty much anything anyone would ever need to know about being in a world filled with Pokémon. He asked Satoshi many questions, the boys getting to know each other very well, Satoshi sharing his adventures with Harry, who was awed by Satoshi's strength of character and the amazing feats he's accomplished in about the same amount of time that Harry has done everything he has.

Finally, after three days, Harry feels well enough to leave the Center, Satoshi offering for Harry to follow along at least until he either remembers something or decides on what to do since Satoshi still had business in town. They head to Sycamore's Lab and thankfully he's in. He's excited to meet Satoshi, who Professor Oak has been raving about for years, and Satoshi is embarrassed but pleased at the awed look on Harry's face (people usually not taking Satoshi seriously, the positive attention from Harry is new and highly welcome *coughoverduecough*).

Follows the episode from there, with Team Rocket trying to control and steal Garchomp with the collar, Satoshi becoming enraged at the Pokémon's suffering and Harry suddenly realizing he can understand the Pokémon (yeah I went there, let's say Harry can pretty much understand the Pokémon because magic) so he knows the collar is causing Garchomp immense pain. Pikachu takes care of Team Rocket but Garchomp gets away, Satoshi, Pikachu, and Harry taking off after it. They end up in Prism Tower Plaza and Citron and Eureka meet up with them, Garchomp having blocked the entrance, they all try to clear the area but it's taking too long. Harry, unable to stand the tortured screams of the Garchomp (that he can hear even from the ground) he shouts "Bombarda!", willing his magic to work even without a wand, and the rubble clears enough for him and Satoshi to squeeze through. Citron and Eureka are amazed and frozen in shock but Satoshi rolls with it, having seen plenty of crazy things in his travels, but gives Harry a big grin to show he expects an explanation.

They scale the tower, Harry saving Pikachu at one point when he slips and almost falls, and they make it to the top where Garchomp is. Harry reaches it first and tries to sooth the feral Pokémon, getting it to calm enough for both boys to grab the collar and pull. When Garchomp is free, it cuddles Harry and Satoshi, but the moment is ruined when the ledge crumbles and Pikachu falls, Satoshi immediately jumping after. Terrified and amazed at how far Satoshi is willing to go, Harry yells out a desperate "Wingardium Leviosa!" that slows their decent, allowing the Mega Blazakin to grab them and set them on the ground. Exhausted, Harry collapses and Garchomp carries him down where Satoshi, Pikachu, Citron, Eureka, and Professor Sycamore (with his assistants) all gather around, Satoshi taking Harry from Garchomp and cradling him (yay for tall!Satoshi). The television broadcast to across the regions stopped many specific people who recognized Satoshi, all of them glued to the screen watching his latest stunt, and everyone around the world shocked into silence because of the obvious magic they witnessed from the mysterious young man who helped.

Everyone wants to speak with Harry, who is completely recovered after a full night's rest and some food, Satoshi happily buying whatever Harry wanted as thanks for saving him and Pikachu (who was very affectionate towards Harry now). Follows the show, Citron and Eureka join them and they all head off to follow Satoshi on his quest to conquer the Kalos Pokémon League.

So when everything is being wrapped up, Citron and Eureka deciding to go with Satoshi on his journey, Harry asks to tag along as well. Before they leave, Professor Sycamore pulls Harry aside and asks if he would like to become a Pokémon Trainer, not too sure but wanting to keep his options open, Harry says yes and Sycamore hooks him up with a Pokédex and some Pokéballs, but sadly cannot give Hary his first Pokémon since they are for the designated new Trainers who have yet to arrive (and Satoshi got the Froakie - since they're all older we'll just say Serena got her Fennekin a few years earlier but wasn't ready to go on a journey so while she's been training her Fennekin, they still don't have that much experience and don't quite know what they want to do just yet - until they see Satoshi on TV and Serena is like "I have to go now" and heads out) They meet up with Serena in the next town, basically follows the show except with Satoshi rapidly falling in love with Harry, who has noticed that Serena loves Satoshi, while Serena can tell Satoshi loves Harry who is oblivious to his own love for Satoshi (basically everyone loves Satoshi and nobody is doing anything about any of it).

From there, there is some kind of event where Harry is in danger and Satoshi and Pikachu have to save him (I am a living cliché), which prompts Satoshi to (consciously) realize he loves Harry and tells him (cuz Satoshi is not one to hold back), Harry reciprocating, and they started dating to Serena's reluctant (new fangirl ftw) delight, Citron's excitement, and Eureka's jealousy (why can't Citron find a nice girl/guy to date? She eyes Serena who exchanges a look with Citron and they burst out laughing).

O

Why can I only give general overviews with a minimal amount of specific detail? I have no idea but it's fun getting these out into the world. I've got ones with more dialogue and that have a little more structure but I'm going in the order I have them on my "master document" so those won't show up for a while. I hope people are enjoying these.


End file.
